


Mix of Colors

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: 10. 21. 19 I fixed a few things, Angst, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minako is best sister, POV changes from time to time, Trans!Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "You'll never love yourself half as much as I love youYou'll never treat yourself right, darlin', but I want you toIf I let you know that I'm hereFor youMaybe you'll love yourself like I love youOhI've just let these little things slip, out of my mouth'Cause it's you, oh, it's youIt's you they add up toI'm in love with you..."—One Direction | Little Things





	Mix of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so yeaaah more angst! What can I say? 乁༼☯‿☯✿༽ㄏ I love making everyone suffer! Happy Pride! Enjoy! 🏳️🌈

Minako hummed, her nails breaking under her teeth. She stared at the black skirt for another minute before grabbing it and turning it front to back. The skirt itself was cute and classy, but she knew Minato wouldn't really appreciate the shortness of the clothing. The skirt was just an inch or two shorter than the Gekkoukan skirt Minako wore. Minako clicked her tongue before she huffed and added it to her pile of clothes. 

She had decided to go shopping for Minato. She saw her sibling eyeing a few of Minako's clothes, so the brunette took it upon herself to go on a shopping spree. Normally, she would've brought Yukari or Fuuka along, but she felt this was something that only she needed to do. Minako briefly scanned the other clothes around her before she turned to go pay for the shirts, the skirts, the cute bow clips, and the new earrings (ones Minako definitely didn't buy just so she could steal them when Minato wasn't looking.)

After paying, Minako immediately walked to the dorm. It was nearing night, the sun was close to setting behind the buildings in the distance. She turned her walk into a mini jog the more it neared night, knowing Mitsuru would have her head if she entered the dorm at night. While Mitsuru never said anything, the woman always gave small glares whenever someone would arrive to the dorm past ten. Minako certainly did not want any glares from someone as powerful as Mitsuru Kirijo. She already gets enough criticism as it is from the woman. 

Finally arriving to the dorms, Minako pulled open the door and found that the lounge was only occupied by four of her dorm-mates, neither of them being Mitsuru. Sighing in relief, Minako calmly walked into the lounge. She found Ken sitting on the many leather chairs with Koromaru laying in his lap as he read a book. A book that used to sit on Minako's desk. Minako smiled a bit, knowing that Ken had taken the time to actually read the book she gave him. The girl looked to the other two and found that it was Fuuka and Junpei happily chatting.

"Oh, Minako-chan!" Fuuka chirped, waving at the girl. Junpei turned and gave a cheery smile. "Hey!"

Minako gave a smile, "Hey, guys. Is Minato here?"

Junpei nodded, "Yeah, he's in his room," 

"Thanks, Junpei!" Minako chirped, about ready to run up the stairs until Fuuka eyed the bags of clothes. 

"Oh, did you go shopping?" Fuuka asked, her eyes showing minimal disappointment. Minako almost felt bad. She nodded, "Yeah, just wanted to pick up a few things,"

Junpei's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "'A few things?'" the boy glanced at the three shopping bags Minako carried. He shook his head, taking a swig of his soda, "You girls amaze me with your logic,"

Minako giggled, "As do you boys! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head upstairs," with one wave goodbye to everyone, the brunette jogged up the stairs and to her twin's room. She knocked rhythmaically. 

"Yes?"

"I have clothes!" Minako chirped, a giggle in her voice. A moment of silence, and then the click of the door opening. Minato's intrigued face stared at Minako's excited one. 

"...what clothes?" Minato asked slowly. Minako gingerly lifted up her bags, Minato immediately swinging the door open. The girl giggled and skipped into the room, setting the bags on the bed. She pulled out a cute light blue sweater with a cute smiling cartoon donut on it. Minato couldn't help but giggle giddily at the sight. 

Minato walked over and held the sweater in his hands. "... it's adorable,"

"Right? I bought me one too! They had a lot of different ones! Like..." Minako pulled out a cute light red sweater of her own with a cartoon cookie smiling. The two giggled at the clothes. 

"What else did you buy?" Minato asked, setting down the sweater and quickly shutting the door. Minako smiled and took one bag and dumped all of the clothes onto the mattress.

"Feel free to check!” 

* * *

Minato... has always been different from everyone else. He didn't even feel like he was a he. If anything, he was a **_she_**. Minato and Minako had always been close. But, it took Minato years until she finally told Minako that she was indeed her sister rather than her brother. Minako was accepting, of course. She always wanted a sister, she just didn't know she had one all along. 

But, not everyone was so accepting. 

Many of the twins' foster parents had shamed those who were different. Those were the times when they missed their parents the most. Their parents were very open-minded, both willingly letting Minato wear "girl clothes" in public and at home. Minako only thought of this as Minato copying her, since the two were so close. 

Minato never told anyone except her sister about who she really was. She never really talked to anyone else anyways. All of the other kids were very obnoxious and didn’t take the time to even understand the twins’ home situation. So, Minato didn’t bother to speak to anyone.

Except for when the two of them joined SEES. The twins had no reason to fight, really. Or, at least, Minato didn't have a reason. Maybe Minako did, maybe she didn't. But, either way, the twins felt safe with the team. No matter how much they pissed them off sometimes, the twins could never stay mad at them. The twins felt safe enough to let their guards down and break the walls that distanced them away. That was a huge development for Minato, who has never let anyone passed the walls except for Minako.

Still, Minato was very hesitant. No matter how much the team showed their love and support, Minato still felt like they would judge her like everyone else did. So, Minato never told anyone on the team about her "true self." Afraid that they would never talk to her because she was different. So, the only person Minato ever talked to honestly was Minako. 

Who was currently sorting through skirts, pants, sweaters, bows, t-shirts, and even a few earrings (ones that Minato just knew Minako was going to steal for herself.)

Minako suddenly gasped and held up a black hoodie. "I forgot I bought this!" Minako turned it and showed the hoodie to Minato. The shirt had a comical gun with the words _**Ka-Pow!**_ under it, the whole image in a exclamation comic bubble. 

Minato laughed at the shirt. "Seriously, 'Nako?" 

Minako giggled, shoving the shirt into Minato's hands. "Try it!" Minato chuckled as she unzipped her jacket, exposing her blue t-shirt. She set the jacket down and slipped on the black hoodie over her head and adjusted it onto her body. 

Minako whistled. "Looking good, Mina!"

The nickname brought a giddy smile on the girl's face.  _Mina, huh...?_ The name was a simple nickname Minako had given since the two were little kids. But...it was a nice name.

"Hey, Minako..." Minato muttered, her eyes meeting the floor. "Um... What do you think of that name? F-for me, I mean..."

Minako hummed, a smile spreading onto her face. "It suits you. Were you thinking of changing your name?" 

Mina(to) shrugged, a giddy feeling rising in her chest. "I dunno...maybe..."

Minako suddenly pulled the other into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on the back. "Hey, know whatever you decide I'll support you," she released a tearful Mina(to?) and chuckled as she wiped away a tear that escaped. "I'll love you no matter what. And I know everyone else will too!"

Mina wiped away her tears, "...how can you be so sure?"

"Hey, we've all faced death every time we go into Tartarus! We've all shed tears for each other, we all care about each other. They'll be okay with you as a girl like they were when they thought of you as a boy..." Minako brushed away more tears, "They'll be okay with it, I'm sure of it...!"

Mina sniffed as she nodded, a small smile forming as she wiped away her tears, Minako pulling away. Mina looked at the hoodie she wore. "So...what do you think would go with this?"

Minako smiled brightly as she clapped her hands like an excited toddler. " _FASHION SHOW_!"

* * *

Mitsuru calmly strutted down the halls to Minato's room, immediately hearing the claps and the giggles. Minako must be in there with him. She visited so often, that Mitsuru even considered having her move in with Minato. But, she decided against it to avoid conflict between the rest of team. Especially Junpei.

She walked up to the door and gave a firm knock, the giggles and the claps immediately silencing. Mitsuru heard whispers and loud rustling. It made Mitsuru feel a bit uneasy. She leaned in a bit close to the door and spoke, "Arisato?"

After a bit more rustling and hushed whispers, the door finally  opened. Just enough for Mitsuru to see Minako, and _only_ Minako. She looked a bit nervous and had a bead of sweat dropping down her temple.

"Hey, senpai! What's up?" She asked, her voice showing cheerfulness, while her eyes showed panic.

Mitsuru gave a skeptical glare, but she didn't say anything. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture, "I was just about to ask your brother if we were going into Tartarus tonight. The next full moon is nearing,"

"Oh! U-uhh...well..." Minako stumbled over her words before she snuck a glance behind her, where more rustling was heard. She chuckled nervously and shook her head, "Maybe not tonight! Probably tomorrow though, I’ll ask-"

"We'll go!" Mitsuru heard Minato suddenly blurt. Mitsuru lifted her head up to see past Minako, seeing the top of Minato’s hair—which looked like it was clipped back.

Minako looked behind her, a larger gap being made between her and the door. Mitsuru tried to see more of the room, but was blocked by Minako’s sweater and hair. After a moment, Minako drew a small breath and opened the door completely, revealing Minato standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.  

A bemused look made its way to Mitsuru's face as she took a look at what Minato's new look was. He had his hair pinned back with a black sparkly bow, heart-shaped golden earrings dangling from his ears, he wore an oversized black hoodie with a comical gun and a comic bubble, thin black tights under a navy blue skirt with silver sparkles, a chunky silver bracelet, and shiny black flats. 

Minato awkwardly shifted and he (she?) looked down, “W-we can go to Tartarus...” 

Mitsuru snapped out of her daze, realizing that she had been staring for a while. Her face softened and a small smile made its way to her face.

“Perfect. I will let everyone know,” Minato’s head snapped up and had wide eyes. Mitsuru turned to Minako, who was beaming brighter than the sun itself. “Well done.”

 

With a wink and a flick of her hair, Mitsuru was long gone; a smile plastering her face when she heard excited giggles in the distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I live each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
